Oath to Keep With Final Breath
by cool.cake
Summary: What if, while Leo was out fighting Gaea, Calypso left Ogygia alone? What is Gaea was never defeated? (Warning: If you hate tragedies, don't read this)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow people, thanks if you are reading this! This is my first fanfic story, so I'd love comments. :D Yes, this story won't exactly be a happily-ever-after story. I wanted to surprise ya'll but, oh well. Sorry happily-ever-after lovers. :P Have fun!**

Calypso walked up and down the beach singing softly to herself. She carefully walked around the large crater that had been there ever since Leo Valdez had crash-landed on her island. Leo. How long had it been since he had been there?

"Too long," Calypso muttered to herself. Ever since he had been there Calypso had found a surprising interest in trying to fix up the things on the Island. She found a way to connect her fountain to the garden and to water the flowers regularly, so that she wouldn't have to do it. Unfortunately, that just left more time to waste. More sadness to be remembered, more time to wait and wonder. Leo had said he would come back, but she knew better. No man could ever come to her island twice. Her home… Her prison.

Why did she have to wait for someone? She had fought in a war. She had survived loss. What more could be taken from her? If there was anything Leo had taught her it was that nothing was impossible.

Calypso sat down to think about that. She hadn't had an original idea for… well, for three thousand years. Until Leo came. Leo hadn't simply accepted his fate, he had worked toward the impossible. Why couldn't she? She could break the rules… the gods were too busy to bother with her anyway. She chould use the wood from her house, build a raft and use the blueprints for Leo's control-device-thingy. Assuming Leo had gotten out safely, it could work for her too, after all Ogygia's magic was acting up.

Calypso stood. If she was going to be able to help Leo stop Gaea from taking over the world she'd have to hurry. She had a boat to build.

Calypso had made all the arrangements, the boat was made, the device attached, and Leo's coordinates and plans entered. Calypso stood in the next to the crater in her Island she was leaving… for real. She had always wanted to leave, or at least be free from her curse. Now she couldn't decide if she really wanted to leave it. It was all she had ever known.

She began to sing. She didn't know why, but it usually made her feel better. As she sang the controls began to click, seeming to tap to the tune. They reminded her of Leo. She had to go. He would want her too. She wondered if Percy would have wanted her to leave her Island. Or Odysseus, or Drake. She had to go forever was too long to be left alone, especially if you had never tried to find your own way.

Calypso pushed the boat into the water and got in, floating away from her home forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello People! Here is my second chapter. Hope you are enjoying. :D please review, I would really love feedback. Anyway, please enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Leo hadn't thought that dying would hurt so much. He felt as though his insides were being ripped apart and stitched together again. He breathed in a deep, sore breath and slowly opened his eyes. He opened them just in time to see the robotic needle that used to contain the physician's cure retract into the scales on Festus' neck.

"_Creak, Creak_?" Festus asked. Leo hung his head in shame, "No Festus, Gaea was not defeated. We let go too soon."

Leo closed his eyes. _ How could I be so stupid?_ _Did Festus have to malfunction at just the wrong time!?_ Leo thought of those last few moments of his life. Saying goodbye to Jason and Piper, letting them fall from Festus' claws… but then everything went wrong. Although Piper's charmspeak had brought him "to life", Festus malfunctioned then… dropping Gaea at the last minute, just as a screaming ball of fire came flying toward them. Leo had been too surprised to stop exploding. He had died in vain, leaving Camp Half-blood and the world to survive on its own.

Leo took a deep breath. _Calm down._ He was Leo Valdez! He of all people should be able to think of _something_ positive, or at least funny about the situation. So he laughed. At first a small, suppressed laugh, then harder, until tears gathered in his eyes. There was absolutely nothing positive in this situation. Gaea would have to fall to storm; fire had failed to destroy her. Leo had failed… and lost.

"Where are we?" He asked Festus as he checked the coordinates. Festus' compass spun wildly. An island came into view. _Ogygia!_ _Calypso!_ That's it! Leo would get Calypso and then go as quick as possible back to Camp Half-blood—assuming they were still alive. Leo laughed. Gaea couldn't stop him! He was Leo Valdez, the Rule-breaker. As he and Festus plummeted toward Ogygia he had only one thought: _Calypso._

He stood on Festus, waving his hand and yelling.

"YEAH! WHO DIED? WHO CAME BACK? WHO'S YOUR FREAKIN' SUPERSIZED McSHIZZLE NOW, BABY? WOOOOOOOO!"

They crashed and Leo face planted into the soft, white sand.

"Calypso!" He called running toward the garden where she spent most of her time. He was surprised that she wasn't out already. Had she not heard him? _Impossible. _A doubt flashed through his mind: what if she didn't want to come with him? It evaporated quickly. She had wanted to leave, he was certain of that.

Calypso wasn't in the garden. Leo ran toward the house. She wasn't there either. Leo began to panic, a million scenarios running through his mind, none of them good. He ran back into the garden.

"CALYPSO!" Leo blinked as the realization dawned. Calypso wasn't on the island. He sank to the ground. Wait… no. The ground rose around him. He pulled a hammer out of his belt. Ready for anything.

**Okay, so it's a bit of a cliffhanger. If you have any ideas for characters you want to add, I would like to have a couple to add. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
